Cake
by reppad98
Summary: Cilan forgets something important. One-shot. WishfulShipping. For Glaceon Mage.


**A/N:** Thank you for clicking on this story! This is just a little bit of WishfulShipping fluff, but I hope you enjoy it :)

For _Glaceon Mage_, for being such an amazing person and for her birthday! Happy birthday Glac!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Cake**

Iris seemed happier than usual, Cilan noticed as he handed her a plate. Well, she had all reason too, he decided after a moment. It was a beautiful late summer day, the temperature already pleasantly warm, despite it still being early in the morning.

Ash munched down his breakfast, eager to leave, but, to the raven-haired boy's dismay, Iris and Cilan both took their time.

"C'mon guys, I wanna get to Striaton City today!" he said impatiently as soon as he had finished his breakfast.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm sure we will reach Striaton City before the sun has set," the older boy assured him.

It surprised Cilan that Iris still hadn't spoken, he had expected her to say something about Ash being 'an impatient little kid', but she hadn't. Instead, she was still smiling, excitedly, a little bit expectantly too.

When his eyes caught her shining ones, her smile grew even bigger, and it became clear to Cilan that she was indeed expecting something. From him? But what?

"So, ready to go everyone?" he finally said after a few more minutes of watching Ash impatiently bouncing up and down. For a moment, Iris's smile seemed to disappear, a disappointed look taking its place, but it was quickly transformed back to that same excited smile.

"Let's go!" she said cheerfully, jumping up and immediately skipping off, leaving the two boys on their own. Cilan didn't have time to exchange confused looks with Ash, as the boy had immediately followed in Iris's footsteps. Instead, the Connoisseur was now left with Pikachu, who shrugged and then followed its Trainer.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Cilan yelled, jogging after the two youngsters. "Running all the way to Striaton doesn't hold an appealing flavor to me!"

* * *

It was just after lunchtime that Iris's good mood seemed to disappear. She wasn't smiling anymore, and was now walking behind him and Ash, her excitement from earlier nowhere to be found. What was up with his friend?

It was Pansage who finally enlightened him. He had released his Grass Pokémon during lunch, and upon noticing how much fun it was having with Pikachu and Axew, had decided to leave it out.

Now, his Pokémon had climbed on his shoulder, and was excitedly telling him something. Since it was his starter, Cilan usually understood what his Pokémon was saying, or at least the main idea behind Pansage's rambling.

At the moment, the main idea was _"You're stupid." _

Confused, Cilan stopped walking and stared at his Pokémon. When Pansage started to jump up and down, he knew this was going to take a while and gestured to Ash and Iris that they could continue walking and that he would catch up soon enough.

When his friends had nodded their agreement, Cilan sat down on the sandy path, giving his starter his full attention.

"Okay Pansage, now, what are you trying to tell me?" he said.

At this, his Pokémon started making a lot of noises and gestures, hoping his Trainer would understand him.

"I… forgot something?" Cilan tried guessing. At Pansage's confirmative reply, he continued.

"I forgot… the ice-cream? No, no, I forgot… Iris? How can I forget Iris?"

"Pan pan pan, sage!"

"I forgot Iris's… cake?"

"Sage! Pansage pan!"

"Iris's… years? Age?"

"Pan!"

"You aren't making any sense, Pansage," Cilan said with a sigh. "I forgot Iris's… cake? Age? What are you… oh."

Realization hit him as he finally put two and two together. "Iris's birthday!"

Pansage jumped up in glee, glad that his Trainer finally understood him.

"Oh Arceus, oh Mew, I forgot Iris's birthday! How could I forget that? That's why her behavior had such a weird taste today… Oh Arceus, how I am going to fix this?"

The green haired boy thought about it for a few panicked seconds, but then a smile started to grow on his face as a plan formed in his mind. Still smiling, he pulled out his Pokégear, flipped it open and started scrolling through the numbers.

"Hey big bro!" Chili's voice came from the device a few moments later.

"Hello Chili! Listen, I need your help…" On the other side of the line, the redheaded boy listened carefully to his brother.

"Okay, that should be possible…" Chili said after Cilan was finished.

"Please try to do that, okay? No joking around, this is serious," Cilan repeated.

"Yes brother," Chili said half-amused. "Don't worry 'bout it, Cress and I will fix it for you. So, see ya tonight!"

"Yes, I'll see you tonight," he confirmed, shutting off his Pokégear.

"Okay Pansage, that's fixed. Now, let's catch up with the others," Cilan said, getting up. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Striaton City!" Ash exclaimed happily as they finally saw the city glowing in the sunlight.

"Ah, home," Cilan agreed with the younger boy. "I'm glad we're finally here."

Not only because it was home, but also because Iris had gotten sulkier and sulkier over the past few hours, and he was hoping this would finally cheer her up. If Chili hadn't messed up of course…

"Shall we first go to the Gym? I want to see my brothers again," he said, only half lying. Yes, he wanted to see his brothers again, but there was another reason to go to the Gym. His surprise for Iris was there, after all.

It took them half an hour to get to the Gym, and Cilan felt himself getting slightly nervous. What if she didn't like it?

"Ah, home sweet home," Cilan said when they finally stood in front of the doors.

Iris was smiling a bit, he noticed happily. She was probably glad they could rest again. Ash was about to walk inside, but Cilan quickly pulled him back, causing the younger boy to look at him questioningly.

"Ladies first," he said, as an explanation, pulling open the doors. "After you, Iris."

She seemed surprised at his gesture, and muttered a soft, "Thanks."

It was dark inside the restaurant, and it seemed deserted. Ash quickly followed her, and the doors were closed by Cilan, completely darkening the room.

"What-" Ash started, but Cilan swiftly hushed him, putting a hand on his mouth.

"Cilan, what's going on?" Iris asked, shuffling back towards the boys. As if on cue, small flames started to flicker, and two voices started to sing softly.

"_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you."_

Cilan quickly joined in, and Ash, after cursing his own stupidity, too.

"_Happy birthday dear Iris,_

_Happy birthday to you!"_

By the time the song ended, the candles on the birthday cake were burning, and Chili had switched the light on.

"Congratulations Iris!" the red-haired boy yelled, jumping towards her and then wildly shaking her hand.

"Th- thanks Chili," Iris said, still a bit perplexed by what just had happened. Cress was a lot calmer as he congratulated her.

Ash, who had quickly gotten over the surprise that it was Iris birthday, wished her a happy birthday too, and then it was Cilan's turn.

Just as he walked over to her, Iris asked, "Did you guys do all this for me? This whole… surprise party thingy?"

Cilan opened his mouth to answer, but Chili was faster. "Yes, and only in one day too! It was Cilan's idea, since he forgot your birthday and- oops…"

"Chili!" Cilan said at the same time that Cress groaned, "You weren't meant to tell that…"

"You forgot my birthday?" Iris demanded, her eyes piercing into Cilan's.

"I'm really sorry Iris, my deepest apologies, I have no idea how I could've forgotten," Cilan rambled, but Iris held up her hand and he immediately fell silent.

"Was this your idea?" she asked, her arms crossed, but an amused look in her eyes.

"Yes, I was trying-" he started, but was cut off when Iris all of sudden pulled him in a hug.

"Thanks," she whispered in his ear.

For a few moments he was frozen, then he put his hands on her back and said, "You're welcome."

When she let go of him, Cilan suddenly realized something.

"Oh, and uh, happy birthday Iris," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Thanks." She smiled, and they stared at each other for a moment long.

"Okay, break it up you two!" Chili said, his eyes shining with amusement.

Iris blushed and Cilan jumped away, but it wasn't noticed by the others, as Cress had conveniently just started to cut the cake. "Who wants cake?"

"Oh I, I!" Ash immediately answered, running towards the table. And so their little moment went unnoticed by all.

Well… almost by all, because the twinkle in Chili's eyes promised a lot of future teasing for Cilan.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :D Please leave me a review!  
Thanks again!


End file.
